


In My Car ( I'll Be the Driver )

by patrochiles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Brief mentions of Miya Atsumu, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Making Out, Post-Graduation, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrochiles/pseuds/patrochiles
Summary: you're in a car with a beautiful boy, and he won't tell you that he loves you, but he loves you
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	In My Car ( I'll Be the Driver )

Osamu is rambling, something about how Atsumu is planning to play for the MSBY Jackals and that he's still pissed at Atsumu for belittling his career choice – or maybe he's talking about his plans of establishing his own Onigiri business, Suna can't really keep track. 

They're parked for the night because,

1\. They're _too_ tired to drive

2\. Don't have enough money for a motel room

3.The middle of nowhere can be kind of picturesque, if vast and encompassing

Osamu's hand is on Suna's arm but, as he talks it slides up over Suna's shoulder to his neck. Osamu's skin is hot where Suna's is cool, warming slowly. Osamu is just kind of stroking over Suna's skin, up and down, over and over, and Suna swallows, swallows again. Is Osamu still talking? But Suna wasn't really listening. Suna was looking at Osamu's mouth and thinking _oh_.

"Osamu," Suna interrupts. Sometimes that's all Osamu needs, a break in his flow; he stops and looks at Suna, giving him a sheepish grin. His hand doesn't move, but his thumb slides forward to press into the dip between Suna's collarbones.

"Sorry," Osamu says, sounding truly apologetic. "Am I talking too much, too fast?"

"Yes," Suna says, a teasing twist to his words, but it's not that. It's only that Osamu is saying the wrong things, Osamu is saying everything except the one thing Suna wants to hear.

"You want to -?" Osamu raises his eyebrows slightly.

Suna does want to or at least doesn't not want to, but he's beginning to resent that that's _all_ they do, ever since they graduated high school last week. The road trip was a spontaneous decision fueled by Osamu's decision to get away from Atsumu after their fight over Osamu's decision to not play volleyball professionally. 

Since then they have been driving and driving and then pulling over and fooling around and driving again – Suna loves it, but sometimes he'd like something else. He would like to have something to say in answer to Osamu's rambling, or even just to look at Osamu for a little bit, the line of Osamu's profile against the fields rolling out in all directions around them. He'd like to learn Osamu's mouth with his fingertips.

Suna's actually having a hard time pinpointing what his problem is because the fooling around isn't it. He likes Osamu's mouth and the way Osamu kisses, how Osamu's palm presses to his cheek when they kiss, fingers curling just slightly around his ear. He likes the serious little crease Osamu gets between his brows and the little pout he gives when Suna is teasing him a bit too much. He doesn't like that he only gets it for fifteen minutes before Osamu's hand is reaching for his belt buckle before Osamu is lowering his head.

Except Suna says, "Osamu?"

And Osamu looks up again, frowning, worried. "Did I – is something…wrong?"

Everything, Suna thinks. Nothing. The only light is coming from the car itself and Osamu is all cheekbones and the weird bumps in the bridge of his nose and his fringes grown long covering his right eye, and when Osamu looks up Suna feels his own eyes dilate, which is really stupid because there's no way he could tell.

"I just –" Suna says. "I want to. Let me."

Osamu seems a little confused but he sits back and doesn't say anything as Suna gets all the buttons of his shirt open, pushes Osamu's seat back so the steering wheel doesn't get in the way, kisses Osamu's stomach and the warm worn button of his jeans. Osamu's chest rises and falls with sharp little breaths that Suna can hear. He strokes the back of Suna's head, the nape of his neck, his shoulders; his fingertips dig into Suna's shoulder blade with sudden force when he comes.

" _Rin_ ," he says, soft and low in his throat. He presses his lips to the hum of Suna's pulse, moves his teeth along Suna's collarbone, murmurs just as low, "I think you're beautiful."

Suna touches Osamu's mouth, and he quiets Osamu with a kiss, then Suna puts his free hand on Osamu's jaw, fingertips pressing just under Osamu's cheekbone and thumb swiping over Osamu's lower lip before pressing beneath it to urge Osamu's lips apart. Suna kisses him again, licks into his mouth; he closes his lips on Osamu's, bites his bottom lip, sucks on the spot. He keeps doing this just long enough to make Osamu forget about his fight with Atsumu, his worries about the future and even his own name. 

Words will never make sense to Suna. They're either not enough or too much, especially in this car just between the two of them; anyway, Suna doesn't have to make sense of words, because that's why there's Osamu.

But he can't let it hang there, so he presses _I know and me too into_ each kiss, hoping Osamu knows and understands it and he figures it's safe to say as long as no one else can hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Let me know your thoughts on the comment section below or hmu @patrochile on twitter!


End file.
